lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The truth about nothing
Idk why I am doing this too Bans. Bans. Bans. Hacked. Hacker. So much drama.I get it, so many people trying to say "THIS HAPPENED!", "HE DID THIS!", or making crazy clams. Perhaps somethings are true, maybe somethings aren't. So we have two people who can't seem to get along right now. I don't know if it is real or not but they seem to be putting a lot of work into it. LEGOBennyTheBrick3- Joined MAY 26, 2014 MLG Neo-Futurist-JULY 4, 2013 Those two seem to be the main people in all of this. Benny started out as badge farmer while Mlg started out as a more productive user. Somehow both these users become admin candidates on Brickipedia. I'll be honest both of them weren't in my mind qualified but I needed more administrators. All went well it seemed... then customs happened. Waves of custom video games started pouring in. Several users used this as a change to gain Image badges. TheBrickMan3 was a vandal who joined on SEPTEMBER 12, 2015. He stated as a user who voted on polls. His first vote was for Benny for customiser of the month. His last good edit was on the 18th. When he returned in October he was different. He was now completely removing content from custom video games. These edits were soon (with in 2 minutes at the shortest) by Benny. Looking back that looks rather bad as we can see the similar user names and might even have the same IP. However Benny says this was not his account. Neo was the main user who loved putting a lot of Galleries together and calling them customs. There was never any sign that Neo wanted to harm Benny. We went dramaless for a very long time. When TheBrickman3 was banned globally due to posting inappropriate images on various wikis, BennyTheBrickMan3 was also globalled. Never during any of this was hacking mentioned. There was a slight drama event in later March that made all the administrators disagree. However things seemed to work out. In July there was a bit more drama and things worked out. In later July a user found the gif wiki. I have been told different things about what happened. In one story Benny found the wiki by clicking a random wiki button (this is impossible as the random wiki button is a list and the Gif wiki isn't on it). I have also been told that Marty found it and told Benny of it. All I know is that it made them go crazy so much so that they attacked the wikia staff who tried to help. Neo was there but seemed to want to stop them, however many of the pages are gone and it is hard to know what really was said. The attack left both Marty and Benny with temporary permabans. The Ip who was spamming the gifs was in New York. For some reason this wiki has been chosen for a large amount of Brickipedia drama in amounts I have never seen before. You have all probably heard what happened. The 2 Clara's IP connected to Benny and Et. I Reported 1 Clara 4 people are banned. I go to Brickimedia and talk to a user who appears to be an apologetic Benny. I actually was very sorry at this point but unfortunately they want't him. I learned the next day that the user I had talked to was truely a hacker. This is the first time any user had mentioned being hacked, even after once before being IP banned for being connected to a troll user. The hacker I spoke to claimed to be BrickMan, Gif spammer, and both Claras Connected by Ip due to being hacked is the reason. Somehow users picked up fights are arguing over whether or not a user was hacked or not. Honestly it is hard to tell. Do I think Neo would hack Benny? I am not sure. Do I think Benny was really hacked? I am not sure. I am sure that who ever this hacker is they are probably either a brilliant stalker or a user here. They seem to know too much just to be a random user screwing with an account. I want the Brickipedia users to be at peace even if it is off wiki. I want the truth to be put out there. If you don't want to tell it to everybody at least tell it to me. I want to help sort out this mess and I want to do it in the best way I can. Category:Blog posts